deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Haseo vs Kirito
My third work to date! Help would be very much appreciated! Haseo vs Kirito is a possible Death Battle, featuring Haseo, the protagonist of the ".hack//G.U." trilogy, and Kirito (Kazuto Kirigaya), the protagonist of "Sword Art Online." Description Two of the biggest gamers in the universe are about to clash! Will the Black Swordsman of the Death Game withstand the onslaught of the Terror of Death?! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Games. A term that is, literally, a world of its own, where many dive into in order to find adventure, fun, thrill, excitement, and a chance to fulfill one's ambitions...and yet sometimes, one ventures into this unknown frontier for their own goals. Boomstick: Be it getting stuck in a death game where Game Over means dead-as-a-fucking-doornail in the real world, or hunting down the bastard who put your girlfriend-not-girlfriend into a coma! Haseo, the wielder of Skeith and the infamous Terror of Death... And Kirito, the Black Swordsman and winner of Sword Art Online! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! And it’s our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win…a DEATH BATTLE. Analysis Haseo The World. A MMORPG unlike any other, developed a genius named Harald Hoerwick. However, this game was not without its dark secrets. Originally developed as "Fragment," Harald sold the game to a company for virtually nothing, while leaving them unaware of the special program that laid within - a way to bring back his daughter in an artificial form. Wait, so...its like a womb? H-how does that work? Well, in theory, this Black Box program was meant to act as a nurturing system for the "ultimate AI." Unfortunately, when this program was implemented into the retailed version of "Fragment," known as The World, the Morgana Incident took place. Thankfully, that was put to an end at the hands of the legendary gamers known simply as the .hackers. Unfortunately, after The World got canned, sold off to another game company who just didn't care about people's lives, they managed to get their hands on some particularly nasty programs that were apart of the Morgana Incident. These were the Waves of Morgana. Among these powerful computer programs was the first of eight; "Skeith." And this program was also directly responsible for destroying the Avatar called Sora, who just so happened to be the player who would one day put his mark on the gaming world where, seven years later, he would become known to The World R:2 as Haseo; the Terror of Death. Haseo was just a rookie when he first started playing The World, since his first encounter with Skeith pretty much destroyed his memories when he played as Sora...and ended up getting killed on his first day by a bunch of jackasses who wanted to rob him blind. Player Killing, or PK, was more common in R:2 than it was in its predecessor, and while Haseo experienced this first-hand, he would eventually come to encounter Ovan, the leader of the Twilight Brigade guild, who sought after the mythical Key of the Twilight, an item which, supposedly, could bypass all the systems in the game. It was also here that Haseo would meet Shino, a fellow guild member. AND HIS FUTURE WAIFU! DON'T FORGET THAT! ...you do realize that they aren't dating, right? Eh, whatever! But anyway, Haseo's time in the guild would be bittersweet, as when he went to go find her, he found her Avatar being cut down by some douche called "Tri-Edge." "Tri-Edge" was an infamous PKer, as well as an urban legend. Supposedly, whoever this mysterious avatar kills, the players behind the avatar are put into a coma - a fact hauntingly made real when Shino's player, Shino Nanao, falls unconscious and does not wake up. Spurred by vengeance, Haseo seeks out the unknown PKer, with his only lead being that the avatar of "Tri-Edge" is wreathed in blue flames. And boy, did he mean business! While on the hunt, Haseo cut down any PKer he came across, and thus honed his skills! He's fast and light on his feet due to his Class in the game being an Adept Rogue, but his real talent comes in his weapons! He favors twin daggers, a giant sword that's also a fucking saw on top of that, and a scythe! He's also got some pretty impressive wardrobe changes over the course of his journey for vengeance, which helps the intimidating factor! I mean, look at him! He's like a grim reaper or something! His actions, however, would earn the ire of several PKers, including those he cut down during his quest to find "Tri-Edge," believing that if he hunt down other PKers, he would find some information. Eventually, he was cornered by over a hundred PKers, and no I did not stutter, and UTTERLY DEMOLISHED THEM. This massacre led to him earning the utterly badass and fearsome reputation as "The Terror of Death." Unfortunately, this badass status wouldn't last long, as one day, Haseo found "Tri-Edge"...and got his ass handed to him hardcore, his data destroyed, and was forced to start back at Level 1. Damn, talk about a crash. It wasn't all bad, however. While strengthening himself once more while trying to pursue "Tri-Edge" once more, Haseo gained even more abilities, the power of Data Drain - the same skill used by the leader of the .hackers and "Tri-Edge" himself - as well as the power of an Epitah. Wait, a nickname's a power?! Why didn't you tell me this Wiz?! I could have gotten my revenge on my ex-wife with a totally badass nickname! No, not epithet! Epitah! Its the power of certain individuals who's Avatar is "corrupted" by the Waves of Morgana. Somehow, the data of Sora still lingered on in the avatar of Haseo, and by some strange twist of fate, Haseo had gained the power of Skeith, the same Morgana Wave that destroyed Sora, Haseo's predecessor from The World. With Skeith's power, Haseo has access to a variety of powers and abilities, which includes the aforementioned Data Drain. Also like Haseo, Skeith's power grows in tandem with him, thus making him damn near unstoppable when reaching his full potential. Aaaand if that ain't enough, he's got two forms that will make your life hell! B-st Form is a Job Extend of Haseo's class, manifested by his pure, raw rage. He's capable of damaging the world around him, creating scars that produce various weapons and projectiles, as well as three tails that can attack in tandem. These rifts are even capable of allowing him to enter otherwise forbidden areas inside of the game as well, such as the Creator's Room. However, it pales in comparison to the power of his Xth Form, the final stage of Haseo's power. And to complete the look, he's got twin badass guns to go with it! His speed's almost impossible to keep up with, he's still capable of cutting down any poor guy who gets in his way, and can fire energy beams from his twin pistols. Haseo's racked up some pretty impressive feats during his time in The World. As we've mentioned, he defeated one hundred Player Killers by himself, defeated other Epitah-users, and even went up against Azure Kite, who he believed was "Tri-Edge" at the time. Azure Kite was a being created for the sole purpose of hunting down and destroying the AIDA, artificial intelligence data anomalies that could potentially harm any computer system they entered. He was even able to defeat Ovan, who in reality was the true "Tri-Edge," and the Epitah-user of Corbenik, another Wave of Morgana, and keep in mind Ovan was infected by the AIDA, making him a deadly opponent. Hell, he managed to break through Aura's own barriers to try and save Ovan while going through with that whole Rebirth thing they were going on about to save his sister from the AIDA or something. Man, he really is a goddamn reaper! And he's a fucking game avatar?! Jesus...! Unfortunately, Haseo isn't invincible. His player hasn't mentally matured since he was forced into a coma after his Avatar Sora was destroyed and corrupted in his first encounter with Skeith in The World R:1, so he tends to make a lot of mistakes. He's hotheaded and brash, sometimes leading him to head on in without caution, and he's also somewhat reliant on Skeith's power, which is understandable, since many of his opponents are characters who have skills and abilities that surpass the game's parameters. There's also the drawback to his B-st Form, which turns him into a mindless berserker, capable of only rampaging around until he crushes his opponent. But one thing's for sure. In the game world, he is one goddamn scary motherfucker! *stabs sword in front of a terrified female Avatar's face, glaring at them menacingly before speaking* Haseo: Do you know...Tri-Edge? Kirito Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Sword Art Online vs .hack' themed Death Battles